


Plans

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip and Koda make plans for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers or Star Wars. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble prompt #387 Valentine's Day on LJ

Phillip opens the envelope and smiles when he finds a Star Wars valentine’s card with sucker and a loose piece of paper with a note: Power Rangers not have you. Riley and Taylor watch with me. Hope you like. Miss you. Koda.

He checks the time and picks up the phone.

“Hi!” Koda greets.

“Thank you for the card.”

“You like it?”

“I did.”

“Chase looked at it for me.”

“That was nice of him.”

“Yes, are you still visiting me?”

“I’ll be there for Valentine’s Day.”

“We can watch Star Wars?”

Phillip smiles as they begin to make plans.


End file.
